Zoidan: Advanced Zoidians
by ShadowWarriorJessica
Summary: Imperial Army had a secret weapon used in a few of their major battles but was considered a Wild Zoid attack. Years later, they realize it isn't just a Wild Zoid at all, but a lab creation. Enter a new character as Van and the other uncover her secret.


For those of you that are reading my stories, i apologize for jumping from one story to another, but, i really need to send all these out and to get rid of this writers block. I've been, especially this one. This one I have been working on for half a year. I drew the Original character within the story and wrote down everything I can about her and what she is. I will place that up when I get through a few chapters if I can so you understand the process of it. I just hope that people will read this ''

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER I MADE UP! THANKS A BUNCH! -thumbs up-

Zoidan: Advanced Zoidians

by Kourine Narumi

Prologue: During the War...

Prologue: Two Years Ago...

"This will make the war more interesting with this kind of tactical approach, wouldn't you say Ambient?" Hiltz said to his crimson colored organoid that stood beside its Master high atop a metal rod within an Imperial building. It growled out softly as an answer, watching below as two of the Empire's amateur soldiers were being carted off to a laboratory. A faint smile grew upon Hiltz's face as he watched a high ranked military solider followed closely behind the group. "I wonder how the Republican Army will fair with this.." he mumbled to himself as he and the red organoid flew out of the building, with no witnesses that seen them come in, nor leave.

The door slowly opened, as the team of scientists threw the 2 experimental soldiers into separate capsules within the experimental room. Controls were placed in front of both of the capsules. The male and female solider tried their best to get away and out of the scientists grasp, but to no avail as they locked the capsules. The girl banged furiously at the glass, feeling the oxygenated thick liquid fill within her pod. She looked over at the male solider, seeing that he was terrified by the liquid that was rising up to his knees now. Before long, both capsules were filled with the green liquid as the high ranked officer approached the two capsules. A small grin was on his face before he spoke to them with a demanding voice that echoed within the room.

"I'm glad that you two have made it this far. Through 3 weeks of experimenting with forty soldiers, only you two have been able to accomplish those tasks. This experiment will enable you to become even stronger than before. Now, just relax and try not to cause anymore problems for my team here." The commanding officer smirked as he watched the two scientists approach the capsules. They were both holding two tubes of what looked to be a crimson shade of liquid flowing within the tubes. Both of the soldiers gulped out as the officer laughed. "I want these lab rats finished by the time we finish the battle at Dragon Head Bridge. I'm counting on you! No mistakes!" And with those words, the officer turned on his heel and walked out of the door,leaving the soldiers to be the guinea pigs of what was to be an astonishing feat for the Imperial Forces...

...

A few months passed, with the Imperial Forces loosing most of the battles. The Republics had the Imperials on the run, with their tail between their legs. However, the forces within the First Panzer division had been acquired one of the Imperial's secret weapons that took the past year to 'create.' The leader of this division, Major Karl Schubaltz, kindly accepted to test out their new product as they now approached their target; a Republic base a few hundred miles from the Wind Colony. The mission that he agreed to, was to destroy the base by testing the new weapon.

"All units hold back!" Karl hollered through the transmission of his Black Zaber Fang. The Molgas and Dark Horns all halted in place behind a sand dune, preparing themselves for the next order form their leader. Karl sighed as he adjusted his camera on his Zoid, pulling a closer view of the base on his monitor. He noticed that a handful of soldiers were on top of the 4 corner towers, with at least two more on the catwalks. He noticed two Command Wolf AC's with their Sniper Guns and Ion Boosters on them. "I guess this is a good place for a test run, with a place as heavily armed as this." he whispered to himself.

As if it heard Karl's words, a white Konig Wolf approached next to the Major, staring straight ahead at the base that was theirs for the taking. Karl glared at the Konig Wolf. For it being a Republic Zoid, he was still cautious on trusting it. He had his fair share of traitors within his unit, and with a Konig Wolf on his team, he was extremely cautious. He pressed a few controls to get the wolf's frequency to speak to the pilot. "You know what to do. Now get to it!" he ordered.

The wolf didn't move after the command from the higher ranking officer, as if pondering on how to handle the situation. Karl grew annoyed at not having the pilot listen to a simple command. He flicked the monitor on his Zaber Fang to get the pilot on his monitor. When he acquired the Konig Wolf's frequency and got the picture, his eyes widened. There was no pilot sitting within the confines of the Zoid. "What the-- what kind of test is this? Are they trying to control Wild Zoids?" he whispered. Before he said another word, the white wolf was off, darting towards the base. Before Karl could say anything, the right side of his monitor revealed his so called right-hand man, Marcus, within one of the Dark Horns. "Sir, what do you think the General has planned? Using a Wild Zoid for combat? is he just asking for trouble?"

"I don't know. But, we will soon see. " he replied to only cut off the connection to the Konig Wolf and the Dark Horn. he leaned back in his seat, hands still gripped onto the Zaber's controls. "We will soon see.."

He seen the wolf on his camera approach the base. He noticed that none of the defense sequences in the Republic base activated. He chuckled some at this. "They are falling for it. Simple minded fools." he said as he seen the Konig Wolf enter the gates that opened for the Zoid without even a fight. "They really think that the Zoid is theirs. No wonder that General Vols didn't want us to come. However, it is my duty since it is now within the Panzer division."

Not even moments later, blasts within the compound were seen as a huge explosion in the center took out almost the whole base. The alarm within the base went off, indicating they were under attack. Karl's eyes widened at the remarkable power the Wild Zoid had. "It can act as if it had human instincts of a Zoid pilot. I am impressed. I wonder where they found such a Wild Zoid..and a Class S Zoid no less.." He cleared his throat as he turned on the communications. "All units! Attack!" he shouted as his Zaber Fang darted down the dune, along with the Dark Horns and Molgas. They approached the battlefield, knowing that the Republicans never stood a chance against the "Trojan Horse" play. It was flawless. The Imperials won, leaving the Republic base to nothing but a cinder and a memory, all thanks to the Wolf in Sheep's clothing.

...

The First Panzer division returned to their base. In the end, there were no casualties ; not even a scratch on the Zoids but only being short on ammunition. Karl leaped out of his Black Zaber, gazing up at the huge white wolf as it entered the hanger. "The battles just got easier. But, I wonder how they got a wild Zoid to do their bidding?" he asked out loud, his eyes never leaving the wolf.

"You think it is a wild Zoid Major?" a voice called out from behind him.

Karl looked behind him, only to quickly turn around, saluting the General, clicking his heels for a quick saluting stance. "General Vols, Sir!" he cried out before ad-easing, his eyes showing confusion within them. "It isn't a wild Zoid? But, there is no one piloting it."

The General chuckled as he pointed to the wolf. "The secret is within the Zoid Major! Behold! I show to you our secret weapon!"

As if on cue, the white wolf began to glow a white essence. Karl was in awe as he noticed the Zoid start to get smaller, taking a new shape within the light. After a few moments, his eyes widen as he seen a white-haired woman with a light blue streak in the white , standing where the huge Class S Zoid stood within her Imperial uniform. Her purple eyes were glaring in the direction of the General and The Major. Karl was speechless as he turned toward the laughing General, who looked as if he became the greatest person alive.

"Major! I give you the very first Zoidan! Our secret weapon!"

END PROLOGUE

Please Read and Review... '' I know it is asking a lot, but it helps me to understand what I do wrong ''


End file.
